1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar powered lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a portable, waterproof light unit rechargeable by means of a solar cell array and having a light sensor to permit energization of the light only when the ambient light is sufficiently low. Alternatively the light unit is rechargeable by means of an air core transformer and rectifying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar powered lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar powered lighting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art solar powered lighting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,668; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,470; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,296; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,432.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Battery Powered Light Having Solar and Inductive Charging Means. The inventive device includes a rechargeable electrical power source disposed within a hollow, light transmissive housing having an open top portion, a cover releasably and sealably attachable to the open top portion, a light source disposed within the housing and operatively coupled to the rechargeable electrical power source, and a solar cell array disposed upon the cover and operatively coupled to the rechargeable electrical power source. A circuit means responsive to ambient light for selectively energizing and de-energizing the light source is also disposed upon the cover.
In these respects, the Battery Powered Light Having Solar and Inductive Charging Means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a rechargeable, water-proof light unit for use in fish ponds, swimming pools and the like. Additionally the light unit may be hung to decoratively add to the surrounding ambiance.